


You Make My Dreams Come True

by BakeySama9



Series: Russell Ziskey and Samantha White [2]
Category: Stripes (1981)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Samantha goes on a blind date set up by her friend Annie. Her date is none other than Russell Ziskey. They get to know each other and soon find out that they are extremely attracted to each other and things spice up quickly.
Relationships: Russell Ziskey/Original Female Character
Series: Russell Ziskey and Samantha White [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174646
Kudos: 2





	You Make My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beneathstarryskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/gifts).



Your eyes scan the room as you try your best to figure out which one of these men is Russell. Your best friend had planned this blind date, and while she talked him up so much, she failed to mention too much about his physical appearance. All you knew was that he was cute, had very curly hair and wore glasses. It was only when you scanned the room for the fifth time did you happen upon someone who matched that exact description.

Your friend failed to also mention that he was drop dead gorgeous and exactly your type.

You walk up to him, a smile spread on your face. You worried that you wouldn’t be what he was looking for, but when he saw you, he smiled at you directly. This eased your nerves as you approached him to shake his hand.

“Hi, you must be Russell. I’m Samantha.” You introduce yourself to him.

“Hi Samantha. Nice to meet you.” His voice was so pleasant and welcoming. His smile was infectious and you couldn’t help but smile at him. 

He suggests you both get a table in the back, and you follow him over to the end of the pub. There’s a little table just for two waiting for both of you. He pulls out your chair so you can sit, and you can’t help but think about how much of a winner he is. You were thanking your lucky stars that your best friend knew what kind of person you were interested in.

“So, I’ve actually never done this whole blind date thing before.” Russell admits and you laugh.

“You’re not the only one. Annie doesn’t want me to be the third wheel when we go out anymore.” You said, referring to your mutual friend.

“Annie is something else, isn’t she? Michael is a lucky guy to be married to her.” 

A waitress arrives, breaking the slight nervous tension that has grown between you and Russell. You both order some drinks and some appetizers, finding out that you both have very similar tastes in drinks and food.

As you wait for your food, Russell asks you a few questions about yourself, to which you gladly tell him what he wants to know. You tell him all about your job as a journalist at an independent newspaper and how you have a cute cat at home and that pretty much takes up your time unless you’re out at the bar having a few drinks with some friends.

“So, how about yourself? What do you do for work?” You ask, hoping to know more about Russell.

He smiles before answering, “I teach English.”

“Oh? High school or college?” You inquire, leaning your chin into your palm and watching him with curiosity.

“Neither. I teach immigrants and other folks who aren’t fluent in English. It’s very exciting, honestly.” He explains and the waitress arrives to drop off your orders.

“Wow, that’s not at all what I was expecting. That’s a very admirable job.”

You both begin eating, all the while chatting and slowly getting to know each other. As the time goes on, the waitress keeps bringing more and more drinks at your and Russell’s insistence. It’s not long before the both of you have a nice glow going on and you’re both definitely attracted to each other.

Russell can’t stop reaching over the table and brushing your hair behind your ear. You can’t help but reach over and place your hand gently on his arm. There’s a clear sexual tension that has completely replaced the nervousness that was once there.

When the waitress arrives again, Russell decides to pay for the both of you. He suggests you go for a walk, and once you’re outside he lights up a cigarette which he so graciously shares with you.

Your walk doesn’t last long as you reach your car, which is parked under some trees in the dark parking lot. There’s a moment of silence before Russell throws the cigarette away and leans in to kiss you passionately. All night, he’s been thinking about how good it would feel to kiss you and have you in his arms.

“I’m not moving too fast for you, am I?” He asks, and you shake your head.

“Hell no. This is just the right pace.” You tell him, and this makes both of you laugh.

He leans into you, and you back up into your car as he begins kissing up and down your neck, stopping only to leave little bites here and there. You groan softly and quietly to not attract any attention. He’s grinding up against you, and you can feel his erection through his pants.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere a little more private?” You ask, and he agrees.

“Sure, you got somewhere in mind?” His lips are on yours in seconds before you can even answer. You reach behind you for the car door handle, and you open it.

In the backseat, it’s a little cramped but Russell is on top of you, caressing your body and making you grow more aroused and wet. You can’t help but moan as he sucks on your neck, leaving a nice red mark. You’re so happy that Annie set you guys up, she really knew the right person to pick.

“Fuck, you smell so good.” Russell says, burying his face in your neck as his hands reach up your shirt. His hands cup your breasts, squeezing gently. You cry out as he teases your nipples through your bra.

You pull away for a moment, sitting up only slightly due to the cramped space in the car. You swiftly remove your shirt and your bra, throwing them towards the front seat. Russell smirks and lays you back down, and he starts to suck on your nipples. Your hands bury themselves into his hair, pulling him closer to your chest.

As you both grasp at each other in the dark and kiss frantically, you can feel the warmth and need emanating from the both of you. It feels so good to have someone this attractive and this kind want you. You’re starting to feel lightheaded as Russell starts kissing down your body, his hands right at the hem of your pants. You cant your hips forward, urging him to undress you. He pulls off your pants, and in the cramped space, you struggle to get them off your hips.

Finally, you’re both breathless and looking at each other with lust in your eyes. Russell leans down once again, catching your lips with his and his tongue slides in your mouth. You moan as you begin making out with him, your hands burying themselves in his thick hair. 

“I want to fuck you so bad,” he whispers and you instantly become wetter.

“Please, I want you.” You beg, hoping he can hear the urgency in your voice.

Russell smiles at you, which makes your heart melt. He is absolutely gorgeous and even though you’ve just met him, you know you’d like to pursue something else with him. 

His fingers tease your pussy through your panties, and you mewl softly. You’re puddy in his hands, and he’s very excited about this. Russell pulls away for a moment, and it’s only to remove his own shirt and jeans. It’s a bit awkward for him considering the small space, but he manages and then he leans down to kiss your navel.

“Should I just get to fucking you or would you like me to please your orally?” He asks in a teasing way, and while you’d love to have him eat you out, you know you just need him inside you.

“Fuck me already.” You groan and he smirks.

“Say no more.”

With both of your underwear off in seconds, Russell does spend a little time using your juices to coat his cock before entering you slowly. Your walls stretch around him, and you moan. It’s been a little while since you’ve been with someone intimately, and you feel very full with Russell’s cock deep within you.

He groans as he starts up a slow pace, his cock dragging along your walls. His face is buried in the crook of your neck, and he leaves wet kisses there. You're holding him close to you as you move against him, and everything feels just so intimate.

One of his hands reaches between you to rub your clit slowly and lazily, and you can feel your abdomen tightening. He starts thrusting within you a little quicker now, his pace picking up. He’s reaching that spot deep within you that makes you cry out and makes your pussy drip. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he says sheepishly. You just kiss him, reassuring that you aren’t upset with his quick climax. 

He pulls out, and pumps himself as he cums on your stomach and tits. Before you can even do anything else, his fingers return to your pussy and he begins fucking you in just the way you love.

“Oh Russell…” you breathe as you can feel your climax coming along once more. Your toes curl as he brushes against your g spot. Your vision blurs as his thumb rubs your clit and you start to tremble. You cry out his name as you cum hard around his fingers.

A few moments pass after he lets you ride out your orgasm, and you find a few fast food napkins to clean up with. You’re both smiling like idiots in the backseat, sharing a cigarette.

“So, Sam...would you like to go out again?” Russell asks, hoping you’ll say yes.

“I’d love to!”


End file.
